Surviving Purgatory
by Aerilon452
Summary: Ichabod and Abbie crash after their hellish time apart and the illusion forced upon them by Moloch. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


Summary: Ichabod and Abbie share a moment

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SLEEPY HOLLOW

Rating: T+

Pairing: Abbie and Ichabod

**SURVIVING PURGATORY:**

Ichabod Crane sat at the aged wooden table of the cabin formerly belonging to Sheriff Corbin. He sipped at his cup of warm tea while he listened to the even breathing of Miss Jenny as she slept on the couch. The day had been filled with much danger and anxiety, and even the tiniest bit of doubt. For one small moment Ichabod doubted that he would see Abbie again, but the resolve in him wouldn't allow that doubt to keep creping in. He had to keep one promise that he'd made to someone he cared about. He had to. Pushing his tea away, Ichabod got up from the table and left the main room of the cabin. Stepping just into the bedroom he watched as Abbie tossed and turned in a fitful sleep on the bed. Ichabod's heart clenched at seeing her in such a state, when in dreams she should have found some measure of peace. Removing his jacket, toeing off his boots, Ichabod stretched out behind Abbie. He draped his arm over her so he could take her hand in his. "It's alright Abbie. You're safe. You're home." Ichabod repeated over and over hoping to convince himself of that as well.

The moment Abbie had fallen asleep her mind cast her back down into the realm of purgatory. She was once more running for her life from Moloch, waiting for Ichabod to keep his promise to her. Even thought, this time, she knew it to be a dream, knew that she was safe in Corbin's cabin, that she was free. Yet, here she was, in the forest running for her life. Then a warmth surrounded her banishing purgatory and bringing her back into the waking world. Sitting up suddenly, Abbie looked to her right to see Crane stretched out with his hands held up making sure she didn't see him as a threat upon waking. Her shock wearing off, Abbie let her features soften, "Crane?" Her voice broke and her hands were shaking. He sat up without a word and put his arms around her bringing her in against him. Abbie let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of him holding her. "We're really here aren't we?" She asked with her face buried in the crook of his neck. At first he said nothing, his arms only tightened around her. Abbie was content to be with him in silence, just holding him, and anchoring herself in this world.

Ichabod rested his cheek atop Abbie's head holding her close. He wanted desperately to answer her question, but his voice had fled him for the moment. All he knew, all he felt was great relief that they were together, that, for the moment, they were safe. When he felt that he could freely speak, Ichabod pulled back to answer, "Yes, we're really here." It was what she wanted to hear, it was what he needed to say. Then he took her hand in his, their fingers intertwining, "Feel this? This is real." Ichabod squeezed. "We'll never be separated again." He vowed even as he made a move to lie back down on the bed.

Abbie followed Ichabod, stretching out facing him while they still held hands. "Don't let go." She whispered holding tight to his hands. Sleep started to creep in again, tried to claim her, but she fought. She didn't want to slumber, didn't want her mind to torment her again. "If I fall asleep, don't leave me alone." All that was keeping her tethered to this world was Ichabod, the faith he had in her, and the strength of their bond. She needed that no more than ever. Even though she was bound to purgatory for hours, it felt like years she'd spent on the run from Moloch.

"I will be here from the moment you fall asleep, to the moment you wake." Ichabod promised and he would hold true to his word. Tonight they would need the closeness of each other to dispel the demons of the day, the horrors they had gone through. All Ichabod needed was someone to hold, someone to anchor him. Squeezing her hand again he made sure that she believed him. "Close your eyes and rest in the knowledge that I am right here beside you. For the same holds true for me. I know that I will only be able to close my eyes if you are near."

"Ok," Abbie breathed out inching closer to Ichabod and tucking their joined hands under her chin. She closed her eyes, only to open them again for fear that he'd vanished. He smiled at her gently, nodding for her to close her eyes again. Abbie breathed deeply, holding his hand. With her eyes closed, forcing her body to relax, she felt Ichabod move, felt his free arm drape over her bringing her even closer to him. This was safety. Mirroring him, Abbie rested her free arm over his waist, her fingers curling into his shirt.

**MORNING:**

Jenny woke where she had fallen asleep, on the couch and in front of the warm fire that had long since died through the night. Stretching, she turned around to see if Crane was awake figuring that he would be an early riser, but the cabin was silent. Getting up she scrubbed her hands over her face to go and check on Abbie. Her sister had crashed in the bedroom well before she'd felt the need to sleep. Jenny walked silently across the wooden floor to see the bedroom door open. Peeking through the open door she saw Abbie right where she had fallen asleep, only what shocked Jenny was that Crane lay curled so close to Abbie. Jenny had the thought to wake them, but then thought better of it. Shaking her head she left them alone choosing to go outside to breathe some fresh morning air.

Ichabod opened his eyes the moment the front door closed. During the night their positions had changed. He had fallen to his back bringing Abbie flush against his side where she rested her head on his chest while their hands remained joined. There was such a sense of safety flowing through him with Abbie in his arms that it should have made him feel immense guilt that it was not Katrina here with him. That thought left a sour taste in his mouth, but not enough to make him cast Abbie from his arms. After all that he'd done, after all the heartache, he was here in a warm bed with Abbie and not Katrina. What was he to do? How would he balance his life as Katrina's faithful husband while being cast in the role of witness? As it stood now, Ichabod spent most, if not all, of his day with Abbie. Being with her gave his live meaning.

Abbie tried not to wake for fear of what she would see. She wanted to stay within the lie of the dream world where Crane had come for her, where he was keeping her safe tightly wrapped in his arms. Fighting with all she had, Abbie scrunched up her forehead in a last ditch attempt to keep her eyes shut, but it failed. Soon she was opening them, blinking back the first rays of light, and then she was pleasantly surprised when Corbin's cabin filled her vision just beyond the chest of Ichabod Crane. Their hands were still joined as her head rested on his torso. So, last night hadn't been a dream. She was really home, really back with Crane. Despite the dire circumstances, there was light at the end of this tunnel. As long as her path was the same as Ichabod's then she'd be just fine and there wasn't anything she couldn't face. For now she was going to stay still and enjoy the feeling of being held by someone who had moved heaven and earth to save her life. "I can never thank you enough for saving me." Abbie whispered hugging Ichabod closer.

"I will always come for you." Ichabod replied, truth ringing in his voice as he held Abbie just as close. "My fate will be the same as yours, no matter what." To seal that vow, he dropped a light kiss to the top of Abbie's head. It was one vow he intended to keep no matter what.


End file.
